ONE PIECE WHITE TIGER ROAR
by virtue blaze
Summary: typical self insert fan-fiction story, MC get reincarnated by a impatient god with the ability to possess two devil fruit power, and martial art skill. how will he use this to reach the top of the world. ONE PIECE anime or its characters do not belong to me, i am just a man with lot of free time writing my version based on it. thank you
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 –reincarnating.

In the middle of a sea on a small island which has only one coconut tree, a child of 5 years old was hugging the tree as he constant looked for some ship which could help him leave from here. The island was surrounded by huge gusty winds making it impossible to clearly look around but still the kid looked for any hope for survival.

"Man why the f**king hell I end up in this kind of situation" the boy shouted but no one heard him.

Well let me introduce myself before get confused on what is going on. For starters I am not this kid you are see I am from a different world yes from earth.

I am a college student, I was totally enjoying by life when an accident happened in the lab which doing a chemistry experiment causing me heavy injury and making me stay in my bed for rest of my life.

During my boring life on bed I become addicted to watching anime and especially one piece as I hopped to get my hands on a devil fruit so I can recover my legs. One day an earthquake occurred causing the roof to collapse on me and I died,

When I opened my eyes I was in a place surrounded with clouds, and yes I saw a god just like from the fanfics I used to read. "Well you are a lucky one, due to my mistake you died 1 year early so since your body was crushed I cannot revive you back, so I can re-incarnate you into one-piece world with a benefit or you can have a good blessed I your next life so what do you want" god asked. Well of course I choose going to One-piece world.

"Well the benefit I am giving you is you can have two devil fruits, but you cannot have the fruit which you have seen in the show and it cannot be logia. Hoho I want to make it one zoan and one parametica type well choose it fast I don't have free time" God spoke not giving any time to think. "Well if you are having hard time let me help you these are C-grade abilities which you can choose" god said and put his finger on my head as a lot of information flowed into my mind.

The abilities were all not so OP, let me tell you all the ability related to five elements was not there since it was considered high rank, while ability related to space, time, light, darkness were considered top rank so it was also not available. Out of all the abilities 8 were soon named as soon to be upgraded which were reflection magic, sound quirk, re-equip magic, size control, illusion creation, clone ability, bomber ability and steal ability.

I choose reflect magic ability, since I saw midnight verse erza and I know this was a good one I could definitely use efficiently, and above all from what I can say reflect can be used to fight against whitebeard vibration also bullets and sword attacks will be useless against me, which is the major combat style in one-piece world.

"Choose fast or else you can just leave, you have 10 seconds 10, 9 …" what a rude god, well he is god. "I choose reflection magic ability" I said.

"Ok" he said and threw a fruit which was like a banana in white colour with spirals. "Now another one, 8, 7,..", "No wait what to choose, God give it yourself" I shouted.

"You time is up, let me see ha there is a creation of new fruit, well I will send you to that place. There will be devil fruit forming there in few days choose it yourself you slowpoke well take this an additional gift, so don't call me stingy" god said while sent me down with a kick.

"Well another fate less soul I have sent, what will be your fate will be chosen by this world. Good bye soul" the god spoke and disappeared.

I was flying down, the fruit stated to disappear so I took a bite but I passed right through it and fell hard on the ground.

The next thing I knew was I am in this kid body and somehow I was brought to this island without drowning in the sea.

From the memories I remember from this boys memory I knew my name is Sam and I was from an island called ohara which is in west blue and two days ago it was destroyed and I somehow jumped into sea which washed me over here, yes this seemed to be transmigration but I still could not believe it because ohara was the birth place of nico robin.

I pinched my cheeks a few times to see if I am not dreaming but I found out I was not dreaming and I had somehow obtained the 'reflect reflect no mi' power even though I don't remember eating it and I had a memory of a martial arts 'Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike' if I remember correctly it was the skill that monk from naruto anime used it was good but was not much effective against S-rank ninjas, but I was glad that I know a good skill. After one day of starving in this island I finally accepted that this is reality and I have truly reincarnated into one-piece world and I have become reflect man.

There were two rotten corpses of a tiger and a leopard which I don't know how it ended up here but it smelled worst; the coconut tree was very tall so I could not get the coconuts except kick the tree few times in hope of getting a coconut to drop.

The wind was blowing heavily and lightning was striking I was scared but suddenly like a magic the wind stopped the heavily swinging tree also finally stopped swinging and few coconuts fell down, few fell on my head and knocked me down one coconut turned into a yellow dotted round fruit after falling over the leopard corpse while another coconut was changing colours to green and blue as a strong wind carried it down and as it fell on the tiger corpse it turned into while a black colour.

"This is a devil fruit, it formed after touching a corpse" I picked up the fruits, "this one was formed after touching the corpse while this one was transforming into a green and blue color one but changed to white and black strips color" I examined the fruits for a while.

"I can confirm that this is yellow color with black dots fruit is a zoan type devil fruit, while this fruit would most likely be an ancient type zoan or a paramitica type also there is a slight chance that it might be a logia" as I was making detailed note my stomach started to growl from hunger, as hunger was making me go crazy I stared at the fruit "Well god said he will send me to a place there is zoan fruit so let be bet and eat it, hope this is a good one".

I eat the fruit, it was disgusting like a rotten corpse but still I eat the whole thing.

Then information flowed into my mind the fruit I ate is 'Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Byakko' it was mystical zoan devil fruit it allows me to transform me into white tiger it has the ability to heal by using ultra speed regeneration, it has great strength which is caused by its natural affinity to metal and amazing battle instinct, it also has a ability to use air assistance to stand on air, and can control lightning to attack, Then I got a see a battle in which a byakko attacked a dragon with its claws and use lightning to paralyze it and attack, Byakko was then named king of beast.

"Well this is a priceless devil fruit, a mystic zoan devil fruit is rare then a logia type even though it does not possess the fluid body like a logia it can heal itself from any injuries, a logia user can be killed if heavily injured and made to lose blood but I can heal the heavy injuries, killing me is harder then killing a logia" I looked at the now calm sky and began laughing like a idiot.

"Now let me transform first" concentrating on my mind I imagined to transform into a tiger, woosh my skin started to crack and my muscles bulged and a tail started to grow and when I open my eyes the view was slightly different I can see more clearly and far it was at least five time more clear and can see ten time further than normal. I can feel the air clearly like it is happy to be around me I felt so thrilled that I jumped high in the sky and when I realized I have jumped more than five meters.

Then I realized I will have jumped to high and I am going to fell into sea, I closed my eyes and tried to turn but I felt hopeless then suddenly like I stepped on a soft air cushion I was standing in the air there was a air vortex under my legs and extended like a over grown hair on my legs and tail supporting me to stand on the air.

I jumped on the island and felt a relief, then I slowly looked around and spotted a still water collected between some rocks I looked at the reflection, I had a typical white tiger body with glowing blue eyes it was beautiful and concentrated air surrounding the body like smoke passing through it, then suddenly the blue eyes dimmed and was visible like a normal blue eyes the air around my body was also gone.

"May be the condition I experienced before was the special ability which I have used unconsciously" by body suddenly shrink down and I was back to my normal body as I felt tired and hungry "looks like my body could not sustain the strain of devil fruit I fell like shit" SOME BODY SAVE ME AND GIVE ME SOME FOOOD!" I shouted.

I looked at the remaining devil fruit and was tempted to eat it but controlled myself as I knew that eating more than one fruit can lead to death.

I saw few fallen coconuts and tried had to crack one but I failed by small body is not strong enough to crack open a coconut, then I concentrated once again and turned into white tiger and smashed 5 coconuts before I was forcefully turned back.

After eating all five if then my hunger was a little less, another day passed and finally I saw a ship not some random once but instead a marine ship fleet there were at least 10 ships.

"These ships must be the same one which destroyed the oraha" I gritted my teeth's "Survival is first revenge can be taken later when I am strong", I do remember the tragedy but I am not a fool to leave my chance of survival because of my pride and vengeances.

"HEY HELP ME! HELP ME!" I shouted loudly after shouting for few minutes they noticed me and a ship came near me.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 - Cipher-Pol.

"Hey kid catch this" a marine shouted and threw a rope, I was naked but I did not care as I took the other devil fruit and grabbed the rope tightly, they pulled me up.

"Thank you if I stayed another day here I would have been a dried up corpse" I said as I boarded the ship.

"Well aren't you lucky kid, tell me how did you end up here and where are you from" the marine asked, it is better I don't tell them truth taking a deep breath I spoke "I am Sam I don't know where I am from as I lived in the ships under the ship lady, 5 Days ago a pirates ship attacked the boat I beat them but the pirate pushed me into the sea and when I opened my eyes I was in that island".

The marines did not believe me "You beat the pirates by yourself get real kid" the marine said.

"It is true and I even took this fruit from them" I said showing the devil fruit to the marine in front of me.

"So what is this kids story" a voice was heard as a man appeared "Commander Spandine" the marine bowed to this man, 'if I remember correct this man must be father of spandam, another annoying character I want to kill'. He was wearing a black suit with a peach hued shirt underneath, and a striped coat over it and that baseless smile on his face making me want to kick him in his face. But I just turned my head and looked at him without showing any emotions on my face.

"Commander he is a escape from a pirates attack and he seems to be a orphan, he claims that he defeated the pirates but was somehow pushed into water five days ago causing him to wash over this small island" the marine said while bowing.

"This kid and you actually believed it, HAHAHA!" Spandine started laughing "Hey laskey did you hear this joke this kid defeated a pirate group, kid tell me what did their flag look like" spandine asked.

"I did not see it, they attacked the ship lady ordered me to fight them I did" I said, "Being a tough nut, let me see how you defeated them" spandine said and tried to punch me while the marine closed his eyes as he could not watch such a shameless act.

I transformed into one meter white tiger and beat the living day out of him, "Sorry I won't do it again please stop hitting me" he was practically begging me to stop as I have only started to beat him, "laskey help me" he shouted in between.

"Well that is enough kid" a voice came from behind me and grabbed my neck and threw me away, He was strong so strong that even my transformation could not do anything to him it was like a child fighting an adult.

"Zoro is the strongest ship lady said, you cannot defeat me" I spoke like a sphysco because I wanted to put a good acting and attacked him only to be defeated in a second, I transformed into human on the floor as my stomach made a roar from hunger.

"Well you hungry kid" laskey asked, I nodded my head furiously and picked up the devil fruit.

"Kid give me that fruit, it is not something useful for you" laskey said, "Hey laskey kill that little shit" spandine said as he slowly got up.

"I will give you this fruit if you gave me food and make me strong like you" I said in a serious voice this was my sincere words as I experienced the power difference first handed. I Know that If I am not strong enough I will die without doing the things I like.

"Kid you are funny, but I will take your deal" laskey said, "Hey commander why don't you recruit him for training, he is strong and you will gain few credits for joining him" he spoke to spandine who suddenly changed his expression and spoke "Yes I was only testing him before weather he is qualified are not, since he has a devil fruit he has of course qualified. Kid I am commander spandine even though you are strong because of your devil fruit power I can still defeat you when I am back to full strength." Spandine spouted few nonsense and like this I have become a trainee for Cipher-Pol Agent.

"Well that went done much better than I ever imagined" I thought and handed over the fruit to laskey, "Kid do you know what power it gives after eating it" he asked, "Just like mine, this fruit will make transform them into leopard that what the pirates said" I told him.

"A zoan type, well I don't need it here commander you can use it however you like it" laskey threw the fruit to spandine and left, while a marine gave me some cloths and escorted me to dining hall.

Few days passed,

The ships were moving at a fast pace while our MC was on the deck and enjoying the ocean view, "Hey kid you better be worth the trouble, and also instead laying around why don't you train to improve yourself" a man in suit shouted.

I slowly got up "yes commander spandine but what do I practice" I asked, "You really are quite arrogant for your age" he said while looking around he picked up a gun and tossed it to me "here practice your shooting skills".

"Ok commander" I stood up, the gun was an old model flintlocks type gun as a young scientist I may not know how to properly fire a gun but playing games I learned quite a bit on using a gun.

I used two arms since by small body cannot handle the recoil if operate with on hand and may even cause injuries, the gun was loaded I aimed at the bird which has sat on the top of main mast. I aimed at the bird I have to make sure that the gun stays in correct place till the bullet is shot.

After aiming at the bird I fired the innocent bird which was having a peaceful day was killed just because I wanted it to be my target for practice.

The bird fell down, I felt guilty for killing it but still did not show any expression the recoil made me jerk a little but I was able to hold it.

Then I turned the gun towards spandine "Now where should I aim next" I said, "Wait a minute you brat, that is enough for shooting practice train you body go and do 100 pushups" he said while panicking a little.

I stared at him for few minutes then went to train my body, after watching one piece I was sure of one thing that is I have to train during the young age itself as I will not be able to once I grow up.

I did 100 pushups and went to dining hall to eat. It went like this for three months when we arrived at the calm belt, travelling through calm belt is dangerous as only the marine were capable of this feat for now due to Doctor vegapunk inventions.

There are special routes laid out near red line, the world government spent enormous money to lay these routes and only those who are ranked vice admiral or above are given the map for this routes.

Soon we saw the gigantic red line it was huge that's the only word I could say as we crossed the calm belt the marines were holding their breaths as occasionally a sea king appears which would be killed by the vice admirals.

We finally crossed the calm belt and entered the grand line and passing through majestic Mary Geoise we came to nave head quarters base this was a wonderful 3 months experience.

As I was about to get down spandine stopped me "Brat this is not our stop", "then very do we have to go" I asked. "HEHEHE now it would not be fun if I say it out, so just stay put for some more time" he said and only CP 9 and I went away from the head quarters and after 5 more days we reached a fortified base with huge gates.

"This is huge" I said before I could admire the view I was picked up and all the CP 9 members entered the gate under a grand welcome from solders.

After entering the enies lobby I saw a breath taking view, an island above a huge sea waterfall the waterfall sound could be heard clearly.

Then I was thrown into a room "Peko put him with other kids" laskey voice was heard as the door was closed.

"Well another kid and he looks much younger, kid take of your shirt and join the kids over there. Don't ask any questions and only stop when I say so" a women said, she wore a formal shit and had a cigarette in her mouth with under developed chest.

"Ok madam" I said and joined the kids out of them I recognize five members rob lucci, jabra, blueno, kumadori, and fukuro while there are few others but I did not know them.

"Hello everyone I am Sam pleased to meet you all" I greeted them and joined them in the training.

The first day and I have to do 200 pushups and 10 KM running during morning and in after noon I was given shooting practice and sword fighting practice.

It was hell how do they even except a five year old kid to do this much work, in the night I turned into white tiger and stared at the sky suddenly my body glowed blue and all the burses started to heal and my body felt good.

The next day the same training continued there are 10 kids in training with eldest being jabra while youngest being me.

The other four are Jim, jiro, Vanessa and riko, Vanessa was the second oldest around 13 years she had round face, black hair, with long legs she wore a sleeveless shirt with blue pants, riko was only 8 years old and wore a plain pink t-shirt and blue pant. Jim was 10 years old he had a unusual long face and wore a blue pants and stripped shirt, jiro was also 10 year old with a large body he looked like a adult at 5 feet, he also dresses up in a blue pants and with no shirt.

[Not explaining the other 5 members appearances as you all already know them].

I was wearing a grey half pant with a belt as my standard dress. We were trained everyday day in and day out, the months passed by if we improved our training increased and all the kids had a slogan "train to become stronger than justice".

There was a competition held among us with the price being a devil fruit, the same one I gave to laskey. Jabra and I did not compete since we already have a devil fruit, unsurprisingly rob lucci won it.

I volunteered to fight with lucci since he has yet to adapt to his devil fruit power, while I surprisingly I own making it the first defeat for lucci.

We were given heavy physical training since Rokushiki techniques require high level of physical strength and prohibited its training under the age of 10, and even after one attains the age of 10 if their body is weak they are not allowed to train this techniques, as of now only jabra and Vanessa have began the rokushiki training.

The rest of us have been trained like there is no tomorrow whatever they made us do they did provide plenty of food, so I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3: Rokushiki training

Soon three years passed I was eight years old and a new girl joined us, her name was kalifa she had an eye glasses and wore a plain gown. While Jabra, kumadori and Vanessa have already left and have become official members of CP-7 and CP-6.

In the CP agent fukuro has a special ability to test others physical strength in terms of doriki, hence he soon become our ranking judge.

Within the training class rob lucci has the highest physical ability with 300 doriki, followed by jiro who had 240 doriki then Blueno with 140 doriki and then me with 130 doriki. Riko, fukuro and Jim have 80 doriki while kalifa our newest member has 12 doriki. This was based on physical strength but under my opinion if I use devil fruit power I will have close to 3500 doriki while lucci will posses around 2000 doriki.

The time in the enies lobby was worst it is the word I can describe it as; in these three years there were more than 100 death sentence issued in the court and we were assigned as executioners, we were trained to be killers and they performed everything to make us feel death like second nature. The people pleas when they are about to die we heard so many times we have become numb to it, killing a person feels like nothing the kids around me think nothing of killing but I was different every time I killed someone I felt huge guilt but I choose only criminals to kill while I closed my eyes as a innocent person was executed.

I had made them all look at me like a friend while lucci would ask to fight me using devil fruit power since I was a lot stronger than him in the white tiger form.

And honestly I love to be in tiger boy form since it makes be look cool and cute, so I usually am in the hybrid form whenever possible but while training I had to practice in human form.

Kalifa was a self-conscious person and whenever I tried to speak with her she would say it is sexual harassment, after few days I ignored her complains and spoke normally.

The training of our body has increased greatly and I asked lucci to train be better as a favor for fighting him, soon I surpassed blueno who was already training rokushiki technique.

I was called second lucci but I did not any give it any thought since I know stronger existence, I did not want to be some random power house but a solo being above all who could change the things as I want.

I trained 18 hours a day; I did not consider others as a rival to me instead those emperors I wanted to be strong enough to defeat them.

Slowly I increased the training intensity and trained more then peko instructed there was many injuries caused due to this intense training but due to by ability I was able to heal everything which shocked peko another year passed and lucci has already mastered the rokushiki techniques to decent level and was taken to directly to CP 8 for the first time in the history.

My physical strength has increased to 220 doriki, I thought that I would be given early access to rokushiki training but no I was still given a special body strengthening training.

This continued on while I realized a sudden increase of strength in by body then regular, I observed my conditions and asked peko who explained to me "A child body will have immense growth rate during their 10th year where their physical body will undergo a genetic development, in a human life there are three main growth stages 1st is during the age 10, 2nd during their teen age which can also be said as the period where they improve rapidly after this period the human body starts to become stiff and less flexible, and finally 3rd is in their late 30's were the body has developed body and can be further strengthened by training thereafter".

"So is this why rokushiki training was given only after we have enough muscles" I asked as peko nodded, during these year I have grown quite close to her, she was like a elder sister who would take care of us but be strict when required but she also has a sadistic side to her, even though I don't particularly like her I respect her.

I have been change from a collage student to a killer during these 4 years, as a assassin in training we were given a through lessons on human body, poisons, chemicals, tactics, and medical lessons. Don't get me wrong but only kids like me who can study them all are taught while those who cannot were focused into training.

But this year I was completely made to undergo heavy physical training, this was also applicable to kalifa as we both were put to fight constantly and I had to give a handicap every time and still own.

Soon our intense physical training was over after 1 year and for the 1st time after a year we both were allowed to step out of training barracks.

It has been 5 years since I came to this world and all I did was training and training breaking by body limits one after another in a closed training barracks, trained to be killer.

Today was a new turn to me since I will be introduced to rokushiki training.

As I entered the training barracks with a little excitement I was welcome by fukuro "Chapapa! you will also be training with us from now on I am happy Chapapa!", "Well I am also happy fukuro, where are riko, jiro and jim" I asked.

"jiro, jim and blueno were taken into CP 7 chapapa, now only riko, me, you and kalifa are there chapapa" fukuro spoke as riko and kalifa entered.

"Since you are still new we will teach the basics chapapa, but actually the instructor has went to drink and does not want to teach chapapa" fukuro as usual started to tell truth, then he zipped up his mouth and dashed at us I kicked him and sent to kalifa side who kicked him to riko side who smashed him to a wall.

"Rokushiki strength measuring, a normal solder has a strength of 10 dokiri, kalifa has 120 dokiri, riko has 180 dokiri and Sam has hum 400 dokiri Chapapa, I already know others so last is kalifa with 120, then riko with 180 dokiri, then me with 200 dokiri, then jim with 210 dokiri, then blueno with 300 doriki, then vanessa with 380 dokiri, then kumadori with 380 dokiri, then Sam with 400 dokiri, then jiro with 450 dokiri, then jabra with 500 dokiri and finally lucci with 530 dokiri Chapapa!" Fukuro has a special ability which helps him measure physical strength of those who kick him and so he tests us whenever he gets the chance.

"Chapapa you have become strong" fukuro said, even though he speaks truth always and it becomes annoying sometime he is still someone I think a friend, a comrade whom I can trust.

"Well let's get the training started already we don't have all day time" riko said in her cold emotionless tone which I have become adjusted too.

Peko was not the in charge for us anymore as a new trainer was provided to us, But he was not present.

So riko took his place in teaching us "Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e these are the six techniques you have to learn to become a rokushiki master, and if you master all the six techniques you can learn Rokuogan the seventh technique but don't get your hopes up, it takes at least a decade to learn all techniques even for a genius and become rokushiki master. And only those who master all the six technique can join CP 9 the elite assassin group under world government".

"But Lucci can already perform four techniques chapapa" fukuro interrupted.

Riko glared at fukuro and spoke in cold voice "shut up or else I will kill you" causing fukuro to zip his mouth.

"Well these are the training manuals you have two years to train in closed barracks after which you will be taken as official members and have to do work. If you work hard you can be placed in high ranking agent group if not lower rank based on your strength. Now can and train yourself" riko then went to practice herself.

I went through the manual, this was the best martial arts in one piece and if trained to extreme level weak haki users will be no match. Haki is an extremely rare ability with only few members able to attain it and almost every haki user in the world is in new world.

Haki is like one piece world cheat ability but it has its weakness for example franky cannot use haki but he could still send haki users flying because of his strong metal body. Another example is luffy fight with boa sisters in amozon Lilly as luffy was faster even though they can predict his moves they were unable to keep up.

In other words if the opponent has much better physical body even if they can predict and react using haki they will still not able to do anything this is the primary reason for the development of rokushiki technique to defend against haki users.

Knowing this I went to the training method, a person can train first in Soru, tekkai or kami-e, after mastering one we can start practicing another.

I choose to start with kami-e since it was the easiest technique compared to others. The first step was to become as much agile as possible and gain control over my body and to do that I have to meditate.

The training facility was top notch in here as there was even a artificial water fall available with adjustable water flow which help in meditation training.

I performed stretching exercise and ran across a obstacle field, this is my first training and I had to continue to do it until I can complete 10 laps in 2 minutes, the track was 200 meters and 10 laps make it 2 KMs in 2 minutes.

It took me one whole weak to achieve this, if it was a normal track I could easily did it but this obstacle track made it almost impossible to complete on the first try.

The intensity was gradually increased, and I had reached the point where I could complete the track in 52 seconds.

One whole year passed and I was finally able to master the kami-e technique and dodge 10 to 20 bullets at ease, and I had even learned Kami-e "Slime" technique and can perform Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin to some extent like to digest large food.

Then I started practicing soru, in which I have to kick the ground 10 times in a blink and use the repulsive force to move the body, this can also be called as vanishing steps as the user moves in a blink of the eye he is practically invisible or looks like teleportation.

The training method I was given is weight training, by equipping high weight and bringing the body to perform normal living without stress the body will be trained to higher levels.

I was given 10 Kilo leg weights initially which was gradually increase, it was getting rougher but I pushed past my limits and trained without complaints.

Beside this I have been training in 'Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike' the results were good but was a far cry from its full power.

But I had not used my reflect ability yet not once since I had no time to concentrate on it, so time passed as I struggled to improve my body.


End file.
